when the golden time is come
by mbit99
Summary: ketika masa emas(masa kuliah) datang , pasti banyak hal yang akan terjadi. simak semuanya dicerita ini! disclamer: aku ngak punya apapun di cerita ini kecuali OC dan sebagian jalan cerita. dan lagu yang muncul dari chapter 2 , bukan milikku
1. Chapter 1

**Author membuat cerita baru sesuai dengan janji. Author mengenal anime ini dari Animax , dimana akhirnya Author mencari informasi mati-matian, sebagian mengikuti cerita aslinya . tetapi , OC selalu ada . fokus pairing adalah tokoh utama laki-laki dan perempuan. tetapi , fokus cerita 50/50(OC/asli). berhubung Author ngak kenal universitasnya , universitasnya pakai nama "Tokyo International University". **

**info tambahan(khusus fanfic ini): Banri dan kawan-kawan lebih muda 2 tahun dari aslinya , dan memiliki perkerjaan paruh waktu yang benar**

**warning: genre , EYD , dan lain-lain**

**main OC info **

**nama : matthew noryo**

**pekerjaan : siswa SMA baru lulus (chapter 1) , mahasiswa (chapter 2-seterusnya)**

**usia : 18**

**warna mata: coklat kehitaman**

**warna rambut : hitam**

**pakaian : celana jeans hitam dengan baju kotak-kotak(pro-Jokowi) dengan baju hoodie warna Oranye **

**kemampuan: petarung yang handal , mampu memegang senjata , dan memiliki semacam kekuatan dalam.**

**asesoris(khusus): Headphone kecil yang selalu ada di telinganya , mengarah ke kantong belakang hoodie-nya , dimana hp(Livano)-nya berada. dan sebuah jam tangan merek murahan**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 - Banri's Accident ,<p>

tanggal 14 juni 20xx

"horeeee! aku lulus Ujian Nasional menyeramkan , aku mau masuk ke universitas apa ya?" kata matth ew (OC utama)."Tokyo international university aja!" kata Banri. "Pacarku, Linda ada disana!" lanjut Banri. "ciee~! masih ingat! entar aku bilangin ya!"kata matthew. "Apaan sih!"kata Banri dengan mukanya yang memerah. "uuuuwwwwoooooo! Gosip baru! Banri masih ingat pacar!"kata Iruwino (OC sekali nongol), tukang gosip terkenal disekolahnya. "udah ah! berisik , dasar tukang gosip!"kata matthew lalu melakukan _uppercut _pada Iruwino , "ampun,matthew!" katanya sambil terlempar ke angkasa.

malam harinya

"_Linda , tunggu aku! pasti kau kangen denganku!_"batin Banri. "hayo~ mikirin Linda-kah?" goda matthew , "apaan sih kamu!"kata Banri. "awas!" kata matthew. "awas apa?" tanya Banri . "motor ngebut dibelakang!" kata matthew , "ugh!" kata Banri, "hah! aaahhhh!" kata Banri yang terjatuh dari jembatan. "aku dapat tanganmu!" kata matthew yang berhasil mendapat tangannya. "matthew, tolong aku!" kata Banri. "ya, aku pasti tolong , kita kan teman dari kecil! tidak mungkin aku akan membiarkanmu jatuh!" kata matthew. "loh , kok!" kata Banri yang tangannya kelicinan. "aaaahhhhhhh!" kata Banri. "Banri!" teriakku, "kau, kau ! Brengsek kau , berani sekali kau melempar teman ku!" kataku ke pengendara motor yang berusaha kabur. "sini kau!"kataku

_bak_

_buk _

_bak _

_bak _

_bak _

_bak_

_buk_

_bak _

_bak_

"ampun!" kata pengendara itu , "matthew, ini aku!" kata pengendara itu. begitu dia membuka helmnya , dia itu Linda. "kau , teganya kau ! sampai sekarang dia hanya memikirkanmu, tetapi kau membalasnya dengan kematian untuknya, Brengsek!" kataku. "aku bisa jelaskan, matthew!"kata Linda. "aku juga jatuh hati padanya , dan aku tidak sengaja . karena kita buat janji pada pukul 22.00 untuk bertemu dirumahnya , hanya berdua!"kata Linda. "hmmm , kau akan kuampuni jika kau segera membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat!" kataku. matthew langsung kebawah dan mengambil tubuh Banri yang pingsan, dan membawanya ke motor Linda.

2 jam kemudian

"bagamana keadaannya , dok!" tanya matthew pada dokter Ryuto Kamashima(OC sekali nongol), "dia mengalami amnesia, tetapi jika dia beristirahat dengan baik , aku yakin 2-3 hari ingatannya kembali."kata Dokter Ryuto Kawashima., "ini semua salahmu , Linda! dari awal kau punya SIM , kau selalu saja mengebut!" kataku ke Linda. "aku tadi sedang terburu-buru!" kata Linda. esok harinya , "aku dimana?" tanya Banri . "di rumah sakit."kata matthew. "dan penabraknya aku tahan disini , dia tidak akan kabur!"kata matthew, "siapa kamu?"tanya Banri , "kau lupa , teman dari kecilmu, matthew!" sahut matthew. "dan aku pacarmu , Linda!" kata Linda pada Banri. "aku tidak ingat itu!" kata Banri . "ya sudah , ini memang tidak bisa dipaksakan!".

2 hari kemudian

"matthew , gimana kita jadi tidak ke Universitas Internasional Tokyo?" tanya Banri , yang sudah mengembalikan sebagian besar ingatannya. " ya , ayo kita kesana!" kata matthew , "Tada Banri sudah boleh keluar dari Rumah Sakit , hati-hati di jalan ya!"

begitu mereka di Tokyo

"aaaarrrrrrrggggghhhhhh!" kata matthew yang sedang tersesat , "aduh kamu gimana sih!" kata Banri. "aduh aku juga tersesat!" kata satu orang. "siapa kamu? dan mau kemana kamu?"tanya matthew baik-baik. "mau ke Universitas Internasional Tokyo? dan namaku Mitsuo Yanagasaki , kalian?" katanya , "aku , matthew dan dia Tada Banri, kami juga ingin ke Universitas Internasional Tokyo!" kata matthew,"kita tersesat bareng bertiga. cari sama-sama yuk!"kata Mitsuo. "ini , aku punya peta GPS di HP-ku , tapi disini ada internet tidak? tanya matthew , "kayaknya tidak." kata Banri , "hmmmm, ada tidak ya?" kata Mitsuo , "dapet juga nih sinyal gratiisan!"kata matthew , matthew langsung mencari "Tokyo Universal University" di "bang Google Maps". "kita harus kesana kesini , bla bla bla(penjelasan terlalu panjang)"kata matthew , mereka mengikuti arahan matthew tapi sayang , universitas abal-abalan yang ditemuinya , "yah ini mah di-hack, sama orang di tempat ini!"kata matthew , "yah ,dasar kau!"kata Banri dan Mitsuo secara bersama-sama , "hmm coba aku cari lagi!"kata matthew , "hehe HP bagus , boleh gue ambil?" kata orang gendut lalu, usianya 30-an. "tidak , ini punya saya !" ,"ooohhhh macem-macem ama gue ya, lu tahu gang ini ngak?" kata orang itu sambil menunjukan _tatto_. yang berlogokan ular dan pedang lalu , tengkorak diatasnya , "_ini mah ,geng yakuza incaran polisi kelas kakap , aku udah tahu semuanya!_"batin matthew . "ampun,pak! gue kasih deh!"kata matthew , begitu tangannya mau mengambil HP itu , matthew langsung meraih tangannya dan memukulnya dengan jurus _cakaran elang penghancur tubuh _, "woi , teman-teman gue diserang!" kata orang itu , "udah kalian kabur dulu!" kata matthew kepada Mitsuo dan Banri , mereka pun langsung memberi , "macem-macem ya lu pada , lu ngak tahu gue siapa?" kata seorang dengan janggut kecil dan kumis ala perancis palsu , "_kam__u kan el muramata . kriminal kelas kakap ! udah ah , aku tahu! banyak murid yang hilang nyawa disini!_"batin matthew , matthew langsung menyerang semua anggota geng itu sendirian , tanpa senjata , hanya berbekal kemampuan _pencak silat _ yang ia miliki.

_bak _

_buk _

_bak _

_gedebak_

_bruk_

"kyaaaa! mesum!" kata seorang perempuan begitu melihat salah satu anggota gengnya menimpa dirinya , matthew langsung mengankatnya dan melemparnya , masuk ke tong sampah (yang besar mirip tongnya amerika),"terima kasih!" kata perempuan itu , tetapi

_boing_

"arrrggghhh!"kata matthew , "mataku!" katanya , yang matanya keluar darah , "crimson attack mode!" kata matthew , malah itu yang membuatnya dengan cepat menyerang semua anggota geng yakuza tersebut , "addduuuhhhhhhhhh~,sakit~,ampun,bos..."kata para yakuza yang kesakitan. "hmph , makanya, ugh!"

_bruk_

"hehehe, makanya , jangan macam-macam dengan kami!" kata perempuan itu , "aku bantu kamu. tapi, kau menipuku , kau adalah anggota yakuza ini juga apa yakuza sebleah?"tanya matthew, "geng yakuza bernama _snake sword _ ini adalah musuh ku dan teman-temanku , _poison roses _!"kata perempuan itu , "hah , _poison roses _?" tanya matthew , "hehehehe , perempuan bisa aja nipu, itu kenapa aku tak mau punya istri!"kata matthew

_boof_

"aku sudah menduga ini dari awal makanya aku pura-pura!" kata matthew dibelakangnya , "hah , bagaimana bisa kau ada dibelakangku?" tanya perempuan itu , "tangtang aku ,satu lawan satu !" kata perempuan itu , "aku,Haruka Ishimaru,pemimpin _poison roses_!" kata Haruka , "ambil senjatamu , aku tidak mau melawan perempuan dengan tangan , itu tidak adil bagi seorang laki-laki melawan perempuan dengan tangan , minimal perempuan itu harus bersenjata!" kata matthew. setelah Haruka mengambil senjata pamungkas gengnya , pertarugan pun terjadi

_bak_

_buk_

_tang_

_buk_

_bak_

_buk_

_bak_

_bak_

_wush_

_bak_

_buk_

_bak_

_bak_

_buk_

"tidak begitu buruk!" kata matthew begitu memukul dan menghindar serangan , karena Haruka memiliki refleks yang hampir sama cepat dengan matthew . "ayo! ayo! kau kan udah banyak memukul yakuza di kampung kita!" teriak Banri.

_bak_

_buk_

_bak_

_buk_

_bak_

_buk_

_bak_

_buk_

akhirnya,Haruka kalah. "kuberikan *******(sensor) padamu!" katanya , "tidak , aku hanya ingin mengetahui arah ke Tokyo International University." , "terima kasih , ada di belakang dari bangunan ini , jalan saja selama perjalanan ini , aku jamin kau akan sampai disana!" kata Haruka.

mereka pun mengikuti instruksi Haruka , dan benar katanya mereka sudah sampai. tapi, begitu Mitsuo melihat mobil mewah , dia langsung bersembunyi di belakang matthew , lalu matthew menanyakan sesuatu "loh , napa?" , "ada dia, jangan dulu!"balas Mitsuo , "ooo,nih!" kata matthew yang langsung kasih HP-nya , "sembunyi disemak-semak itu!" kata mattehw pada Mitsuo.

* * *

><p><strong>sudah dulu ya , sampai disini dulu !<strong>

**Readers: lanjutin**

**Author : males**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author sial balik lagi. mari kita lanjutkan saja daripada dimarahi para Readers.**

**Disclaimer ada di Summary**

**warning: genre bisa salah, EYD ancur lebur, dll, dsb**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 - Kouko Kaga, Mitsuo's Past Time Friend or Fiancée?<p>

Depan Tokyo International University, 09.15, 45 menit sebelum tes.

begitu Mitsuo memasukan badannya ke semak-semak, dan matthew dan Banri berpura-pura mencari HP milik matthew. perempuan bersurai coklat keemasan mendengar suara itu dan menghampiri sumber sumber suara itu ,dan bertanya "apakah kalian laki-laki ini?" tanya perempuan itu sambil menunjukan fotonya. "kayaknya tidak!" kata matthew , "omong-omong siapa namamu dan apa hubungannya dengan dia?" tanya matthew pada perempuan itu , "aku Kouko Kaga , tunangan dari Mitsuo." jawabnya, "_ada kantong muntah?_"batin matthew,"namaku matthew dan dia Tada Banri!" kata matthew,"kalau tidak salah, aku melihat Mitsuo bersama dengan kalian, benar atau tidak?" tanya Kouko, "oh tidak, kami akan mengirim "terima kasih!" kata Kouko. "_aman... mau aja dia dikadalin sama saya!_" batin matthew sambil melihat Kouko. begitu Kouko masuk, matthew mengatakan, "kau boleh keluar sekarang, Mitsuo!" , dan Mitsuo pun keluar dari persembunyiannya. "terima kasih!" kata Mitsuo sambil memberikan HP milik matthew. "ayo kita masuk!" kata mathew.

Tokyo International University, 09.30, 30 menit sebelum tes.

"berhubung kau berwaspada padanya, aku akan mengecek peserta tesnya terlebih dahulu! dan, kamu berada di jurusan mana? tanya matthew , "aku berada di Jurusan Hukum." kata Mitsuo "_wah sama seperti aku dan Banri__!_" batin matthew. matthew langsung pergi dan melihat daftar perserta tes masuk jurusan hukum. begitu dia mengecek daftar tersebut, dia kaget karena menemukan dua nama yang ia tidak diinginkan. Pertama, dia menemukan kata Kouko Kaga, dan yang kedua, dia menemukan kata Amano Marcelia, "argh!" kata matthew begitu melihat nama Amano tersebut, dan dia langsung memegang kepala daerah kiri. "matthew , kenapa?" tanya Mitsuo dan Banri secara bersamaan. "oh, pantas matthew memegang kepalanya, itu terjadi karena dia melihat nama ini!" kata Banri, lalu Ia menunjuk ke arah nama itu , "oh, baru tahu!"kata Mitsuo, "bentar!"kata matthew. matthew langsung lari menuju toilet. mengganti gaya rambut,menaruh bagian Hoodienya di kepala, membuka tasnya, dan memakai kacamata hitam, topi. "maaf, Mitsuo! aku tidak bisa menolongmu, karena stok barang ini hanya satu buah!" kata matthew. "tidak apa apa!" kata Mitsuo. lalu, matthew mengenakan maskernya

Ruang tes, 09.50, 10 menit sebelum tes.

begitu mereka bertiga masuk, matthew melihat keadaan sekitar. Kouko sudah memilih tempat dan Amano belum datang. Mitsuo dan Banri sudah memilih tempat duduknya, "_aku duduk dimana ya?_"batin matthew, "_disitu saja!_"lanjut batinnya , dan matthew duduk persis disamping Banri, dan Banri duduk disamping Mitsuo. matthew langsung memasang kaca dan mengarahkannya ke pintu(menggunakan hukum fisika tentunya). matthew langsung melepas maskernya dan, mengatakan "hampir saja!", "ciiiieeeeeee~, sejurusan ama pacar~"ledek Banri , "apaan sih!" balas matthew, lalu cepat-cepat memakai maskernya, dan berpura-pura menghapal semua materi tes tersebut. tiba-tiba , matthew langsung mengambil kaca itu dan kembail berpura-pura menghapal materi tes itu lagi, karena Amano sudah datang. "_matthew-kun duduk dimana ya?_" batin Amano , "_ah , disitu saja!_"batinnya lagi. dan dia persis duduk dibelakangnya , "_itu kan matthew-kun , Banri disampingnya!_"batin Amano. dia langsung pindah ke tepat disampingnya, "halo! matthew!" sapanya lalu memegang tangannya dengan erat. "_creeper sudah datang..._(bagi kalian yang mengetahui minecraft, itu adalah makhluk paling menyebalkan yang pernah ada!)"batin matthew. "_untung saja, aku memakai baju kotak-kotak dibalik baju ini!_"kata matthew. "bisa lepas peganganmu sebentar?" tanya matthew, dan dia langsung melepasnya. matthew langsung melepas topi, kacamata hitamnya, masker, dan hoodie-nya lalu memberinya pada Mitsuo. "pakai ini, Kouko tidak akan tahu!"kata matthew. Mitsuo langsung memakainya, dan Amano kembali memegang tangan matthew.

Ruang tes, 10.00, tes sudah mau dimulai

Amano melepas tangan matthew. dan, pengawas ruangan yang paling payah masuk ke kelas. "halo semua! nama saya Afri Agasaki" kata pengawas itu. "hah? pengawas jurusan ini berkacamata, kurus, muka jelek. ayo kita lemparin tomat!" kata salah satu murid _bancho. _satu ruangan langsung melempar tomat dan batu(?). tetapi, pelemparan hanya terjadi selama satu gelombang. dan bagan pengawas ini penuh dengan tomat dan benjol(?). tes langsung dimulai, matthew menjawabnya dengan mudah karena dia sangat pintar. sampai SMA semua soal dari tergampang hingga yang berkualitas universal pun berhasil dilibas habis dan nilainya selalu 100. maka, baginya soal itu soal gampangan.

Lobby , 11.00 , setelah tes.

matthew pun bertemu dengan teman se-IQnya , Richard Ragetosa, dengan pacarnya, Christie Erikano. "woi, Richard! kau jurusan mana?"tanya matthew. "emmmmm, kayaknya jurusan sains!" kata Richard. "kalau aku jurusan hukum , tapi aku di jurusan itu sama Amano, tolong!" kata matthew. "yah, sayang sekali! aku hanya bisa berdoa untuk keberuntunganmu hari ini."kata Richard. "_arrrrgggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_"batinnya. "matthew~" kata Amano yang langsung memeluknya dari belakang, matthew hanya bisa _specchless _dan mendiamkannya, "Cie~ matthew!" ledek Banri. "_sial sudah gue!_"batin matthew , "Mitsuo!" teriak Kouko begitu menemukan Mitsuo langsung kabur begitu mendengar teriakan itu, dan menyerahkan _disguise set_(jaket hoodie, topi, kacamata hitam, dan masker anti polusi) milik matthew. "tunggu Mitsuo!" kata Kaga yang langsung mengejarnya. dan Banri bertemu dengan Linda. "Linda-senpai" sapanya, "halo, Banri-kun" balasnya. "bagaimana tesmu?" tanya Linda , "aku belum tahu." balas Banri, "Cie~ di care ama pacar!" ledek matthew, "apaan sih! kamu sendiri dipeluk ama pacar!" kata Banri.

mencari apartemen, daerah apartemen, jam 14.00

Amano digendong matthew, matthew dan Banri sedang pergi mencari apartemen. "apartemen mana ya yang bagus dan murah?" tanya matthew pada Banri. "kayaknya yang ini!" balasnya. Amano tiba-tiba turun dari gendongan matthew, "kita bertiga tinggal di ruangan yang berbeda saja tapi bertetangga!" usul matthew. "ya!"kata Banri. "ups, barusan aku di-SMS" kata Banri. begitu Banri membuka HP-nya, dia mendapat SMS dari Linda, yang berisi, "maukah kita bertemu di depan Universitas nanti malam? hanya berdua!" , "cie~"ledek matthew. "apaan sih!" kata Banri. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal diapartemen itu, selain murah(hanya 10000 yen sebulan), fasilitasnya lengkap(termasuk Wi-Fi). jarak ke Universitas hanya 500 meter. mereka langsung membeli 3 kamar, semuanya ditanggung sendiri.

tempat dimana Mitsuo berada, jam yang sama seperti mencari apartemen

"duh! aku harus bersembunyi dimana?" kata Mitsuo yang sedang panik karena dikejar Kouko. "jangan kabur!" kata Kouko. yah begitulah, kalau cowok disukai dengan perempuan yang ia tidak sukai. "itu dia!" kata Mitsuo begitu menemukam satu pintu. dia langsung membuka pintu dan, dia malah menemuka dua gadi mabuk karena minum teh. dia langsung tutup pintu, dan kabur ke rumahnya, "kalau Kouko menanyakan keberadaanku, tolong katakan bahwa 'Mitsuo sedang pergi ke mal!', kalau dia tanya mal mana, pura-pura tidak tahu!" kata Mitsuo pada penjaga apartemen dimana dia tinggal. Mitsuo langsung kabur dan menemukan matthew,Banri,dan Amano.

lobby apartemen, jam 14.30

"kau tinggal disini?"tanya matthew. "ya, tapi jangan beritahu Kouko!"kata Mitsuo. Mitsuo langsung kabur melalui tangga. "apa kau melihat Mitsuo?" tanya Kouko pada penjaga. "tidak dia sedang berada di mal!"kata penjaga itu , "mal yang dimana ya?"tanya Kouko , "ah , kalau itu saya tidak tahu!"kata penjaga itu. "terima kasih!" kata Kouko, lalu dia pergi lagi. dan mereka bertiga pergi kekamarnya masing masing.

Ruangan Banri: lantai 4 nomor 3(paling pinggir)

Ruangan matthew: lantai 4 nomor 4(pertigaan dekat lift belok kiri)

Ruangan Amano: lantai 4 nomor 5(disamping nomor 4)

"hehe! hal pertama yang kulakukan adalah merapikan barangku dan, main komputer!"kata matthew, sementara matthew bersih-bersih, ada suara gitar dari tetangga yang amat berisik. matthew mendiaminya dan berusaha bersih-bersih dan merapikan baju ke lemarinya. setelah menaruh baju di lemari, ia menaruh peralatan mandi di kamar mandi dan membuat membuat meja belajar dan laci, yang ia beli pada pagi hari sebelum bertarung para _bancho_. ketika matthew membuat meja belajar, suara gitar menggangunya , dan "argh, tanganku!" katanya yang kena paku ketika lagi berkerja. ketika itu juga, Amano melihat dan langsung merawat tangannya, "ini enaknya kalau kau punya pacar!" kata Amano sambil merawat tangannya. "terima kasih, aku harus kembali kerja dengan barang itu!"kata matthew. begitu ia selesai mengerjakannya. ia menaruh mejanya di dekat stop kontak, persis disamping kanannya. dan, menaruh laci persis di samping kiri tempat tidur. selesai menaruh, Ia langsung membuka laptopnya. ketika matthew mulai menyalakan Laptopnya, suara gitar yang sama menggangunya lagi. dan ketika itu juga, ia mau memasang kabel charger ke stop kontak. dan, Ia kesetrum. karena itu, matthew jadi marah. dan ke ruangan yang berisik itu, Ia mengetuk pintu itu dengan sopan, sambil menahan dirinya agar tidak marah sembarang tempat. dan pintu itu terbuka...

lagu Hyori Ittai dari Yuzu menyala

_siapakah pengganggu dari ruang sebelah itu? lalu, akankah Banri menemui Linda di sore hari? dan, akankah Kouko menemuka Mitsuo yang sedang bersembunyi?_

* * *

><p><strong>sampai disini sulu ya!<strong>

**TBC**


End file.
